Wrong Reality
by MonstaWolf
Summary: What if Spyro and Cynder's roles were switched? What if Spyro grew up thinking wrong is right and right is wrong? This story follows our hero, showingthat even the strongest of beings can be weak in places.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! MonstaWolf's back! This idea popped into my head a few days ago, and wouldn't leave, so I decided to write about it.**

**Enjoy!**

I guess you can say the early years of my life could've been a bit better.

I was young, energetic, and playful, but the only thing my cramped, rotting cell offered was the occasional spider that would creep in through the rusty, but sturdy iron bars that allowed me to see a bit beyond my confinement. But, even when I stuck my snout out of the bars, the most I could see were rows of other cells that either held bones, or merely nothing at all. If the cellkeepers decided to feed me, or even remembered to in the first place, that was a lucky day for me. Though, I don't believe in luck. They must have a reason for keeping me alive. They obviously don't like me, suggesting by the fact that if I eat too many bugs in one day, they beat me a few times with a steel whip, telling me that I've 'had enough' and not telling me why. Despite that fact, if I ever got sick, they would slip pills in my food, and they usually helped make the sickness go away. I knew they did it, but I knew that if they figured out that I knew, they would just give me the pill alone, skipping a meal each day. I knew they must be planning something for me. I just don't know... when. I've thought of taking my tail blade to my neck, but each time I was close to slitting it, I wimped out and tried to tell myself I would do it the next day. As if I even have to say it, I never went through with it completely.

One day, everything changed. I was sitting by the cell door, waiting patiently to see if I would get any food that day. When the cell door began to crack open, my purple tail began wagging like a hatchling's would. Insted of a food bowl sliding in through the crack in the door, the door quickly opened up all the way, hitting my snout and causing me to cry out in pain. I covered my snout with my paws for a second, and when I drew them away, they had a bit of blood on them. My nose was bleeding. Being the stupid pre-teen I was, I decided to not care about it and check if the food was there, and only met the door being shoved in my face again. This time, my body forced me to screech out in pain, due to the fact that the pain was about five times worse since my snout was already hurt. I saw stars. Suddenly, a large paw covered my face and drilled my head into the ground, leaving a small crack on the concrete surface.

I woke due to a small electric shock coming from my neck. It wasn't painful, annoying if anything, but I wanted to see what was causing it. When I went to check what it was, I realized my hands were bound by chains. I felt them around my legs, too. There was also something around my neck, which must've been the thing that had caused the shock. In the darkness of the room in front of me, the outline of an ape began to form in front of me. Apes were the only other species I knew besides me, but I didn't even know what I was.

As the ape drew closer, I began to see him a bit more clearly. He was small compared to the other apes, and was holding a controller. As he got closer, a bit of fear began to grow in me. I began to struggle a bit in my chains, even though I knew I wouldn't be able to break free. The ape seemed to notice this, and he pressed a button on the remote. The thing on my neck beeped, and a small bit of pleasure came over me, causing me to feel a lot more relaxed. The pleasure stopped abruptly, but the after affects kept me relaxed even when the pleasure wasn't there, which I guess is what the ape wanted, because he looked a bit satisfied after the action took place.

"Listen to me. I don't mean you any harm. I just want you to hear me out." I began listening to him, even though the relaxing feeling had gone out of my system by now.

"So I believe that you can understand our language, but don't have the proper vocal cords to be able to speak it, am I correct?"

I nodded my head, and the ape in front of me continued talking.

"I believe it's time you were told why you've been living here all this time." My eyes were aimed right towards him, wanting to hear why I have had to suffer like this for as long as I've lived.

"So, lets start with the basics. You are a dragon, a strong, patient creature. You can fly, but you never got the chance to, yet. But it doesn't stop there, you aren't just any dragon, you are the legendary purple dragon. These, are rare. You see, a purple dragon's destiny is to put the world in order. But, as you will notice later on, the purple dragons that came before you failed at your task. The reason why we kept you here for so long it to make sure nobody else would try to tell you different. The world is corrupted, and only you can save it. We are here to help you complete this task."

I understood now. It was clear to me. I had to fix the world, or we would be brought down by it.

"So, the reason you're bound is because pretty soon, we're gonna blast you with convexity, turning you into one of the strongest beings ever. Problem is, though, the first minute will be the most painful thing you've ever experienced, and we can't have you move out of the beam, because it will screw up the process and that could possibly be lethal to you. We can't afford that, so we bound you with chains."

I wanted to say something, but couldn't, because it would only come out as a growl. I wanted to ask why I had to go through this, why my normal self wasn't good enough.

A few apes brought in a big, frightening machine. They pointed the cannon at me, the button to activate it facing away from me. "We have to wait a few hours before we can launch it, because you have to be quite relaxed in order for it to work. That, and your hormones need to be in check. For now, we'll just let you have your fun, while it lasts..." He put a weight on the green button on the controller, causing the collar to beep quietly. This time, a lot more pleasure washed over me, and my eyes rolled into the back of my head while I enjoyed the artificially created expirience.


	2. Chapter 2

The pleasure stopped soon enough, leaving me begging for the apes that were working on the cannon pointed toward my chest to hit the button on the seemingly magic remote. They ignored me, and kept hitting buttons on the machine. That's when I remembered that they only interpreted my begging as me growling at them. Eventually I became my normal self again, and began worrying about greater things, such as what this giant cannon woukd do to me. I decided that whatever it would do, it would be for the greater good. If I wanted to fix a corrupted world, I was going to need strength. All the apes were going to most likely going to see me as a leader, and I couldn't afford to fail.

A few minutes later, the ape that had talked to me earlier walked in. He walked over to me, and checked that the shackles around me were tight, and they were. I was scared out of my mind right now, my ADD kicking in and making me think of all the worst possible outcomes. I was shaking uncontrollably, and the ape clearly noticed, because he hit a button on the remote, causing the collar to beep. I instantly felt very relaxed, yet very awake. It took me a few seconds the realize that the cannon in front of me had begun humming softly. The noise gradually got louder, to the point where it hurt my ears. Then, all of a sudden, darkness.

Fields. Dragons. All different shapes, sizes, colors, you name it. It felt as if I was only half there, as if it was a dream. Then, all of a sudden, it went from peace to chaos. All the dragons screamed for their lives as a sudden meteor shower appeared in the sky. What I saw was horrible. There were dragons burning alive, beheaded dragons, dragons holding on to their loved ones as their final moments were upon them. I felt like I wanted to curl up in a ball and die.

Could this be what the ape meant when he talked about pain?

I slowly awoke to find myself on the floor of my cell. I figured it must've been a dream. But, when I went to get up, I looked at my arms. They were a much darker shade of purple than normal. They also had red tribal markings on them, which actually looked kind of cool.

I felt energized, and had the urge to destroy something. Just then, I realized what the beam did to me. It had turned me evil. Now, I would normally not do anything about it, but being evil felt somewhat... good. The darkness flowing through my veins was comforting, and gave me the sudden urge to... end a life. Didn't matter who's, I just felt like I... needed to kill.

I shook my head. This wasn't me. This wasn't me at all. What did that thing do to me, to make me think like this? The apes are good, though. These were probably just side effects. They had to be.

I tried to stick my head through the bars on my cage, but it no longer fit like it used to. What had happened to me? I had to see a mirror. My food bowl worked somewhat like a mirror, so I guess that had to do. I had seen the bottom of that bowl many times, almost too many times, due to the lack of food I am given. But, at least I know what I look like. Well, I know what I used to look like.

I walked over to the (not surprisingly) empty food bowl, and got into a position so when I looked into it, light reflected on it so I could see my face. When I looked in, a saw a darker shade of purple, so I figured, as usual, I should move around a bit to get rid of the shadows.

I must've tried out every position possible at least twice. The figure in the bowl wasn't changing. And, if I positioned myself correctly, I could see blood red tribal stripes all over the figure. That was me. I didn't jump back, didn't get depressed, didn't even blink. I just stared into the bleak, white eyes that now represented me. I felt sick to my stomach, but didn't bother do anything about it. I had to know what this thing did to me.

I began feeling those dark urges again, except this time they were a lot stronger. I felt that I had to bust out of here, start the revolution. But I couldn't. The apes locked me in here for a reason, and, even though I most likely could break out of here in an instant, I still had the collar around my neck. I didn't really want to see some of the other tricks that it had up it's sleeve. It could gain control through either shock or pleasure, but there were many more buttons on the remote I saw. About a quarter of them were green, and all the others were red. I'm pretty sure I know what they mean in general. Anyways, the apes must've been ready if any of this were to happen. They were readying me to start a better future. They were the good guys.

For the next few days, I felt more and more evil, but yet it fell better and better. I don't know how to describe it; it just felt good to be evil. It got to the point where I didn't want to go back to before; I liked how I was now. My scales had gotten a lot darker, to the point where they're pretty much black, causing the red tribal marks to stand out more. Though, if light shined on them, they would shine purple. My eyes were blank white, lifeless, yet they held my soul. I had grown a little bit, not too much, but yet the collar was now pretty tight around my neck. Not to the point where I was having trouble breathing, but, still, if it got caught on something by mistake, I was a goner. My food bowl remained empty all this time, yet, for some reason, I never felt hungry. Heck, I always felt full, like I was just satisfied with a meal I ate. Still, I was getting quite restless in this small little cell.

After three or four days, an ape came up to my cell. Don't get me wrong, many apes had come up to my cell in the past few days, but they were usually just taking something from the cabinet beside it. But this time, it was late at night, and there were three apes. I got up from the floor (where I've had to sleep (not that I really have slept, I don't nee to anymore. I always feel well-rested no matter what) for the past few days because my bed finally broke), and sprinted over to the door. As soon as the door opened, I was going to tear open their throats. At least, I was, until the one in the front said, "sit." For some reason, I suddenly felt like I had to listen, and I sat. He turned the key and opened the door, and for some reason, I felt I shouldn't kill them. Now, I still was bloodthirsty, still had the desire to kill, but I felt that even though I could easily destroy the apes, I felt that they were higher than me. Higher in rank. I felt that I just couldn't kill them, and had to follow their orders.

With that, one of them motioned me to follow them, and I did as I was told, without resistance. They closed the cell door, causing me to look at the cell for the final time. In my gut, I felt I was never going to see it again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry that this chapter is short. The next one will be longer.**

**Still, enjoy!**

I was led through various dark pathways, which were each infested with some sort of creature, whether they were insects or rodents. The apes didn't seem to care, they seemed more interested in making sure the halls were clear. I had a strange feeling I was going to end up beaten, but I guess I would deserve it for trusting the wrong apes. It was highly unlikely they were doing anything against the apes' rules. I had seen apes get beheaded for making simple mistake, such as bumping into an ape of a higher rank. I got sick to my stomach the first few times I witnessed the crulety of the apes to other apes, but, rather sadly, grew used to it.

We eventually made it to a staircase. It was wooden, which meant it would most likely squeak when weight was applied to it. The ape leading us said in a hushed voice, "Silence." He carefully put a paw on the first step, and it didn't squeak, so he continued to go down, us following. I went second to last, so there were two apes in front of me and one in back. I have to admit, while I was scared as hell, I have to admit I was just a bit curious to where they were leading me, and it's not like I had much of a choice.

We got down to a darkened room which smelled of thick smoke. I was guessing this was the basement. I had never been down here before, and wondered why I was down here just now. I waited for lights to be turned on, when I realized they would never be lit up, at least not right now. I felt two of the apes grab my shoulders and drag me down to the ground. I hardly resisted, and I don't know why. It was just... whenever they had me do stuff, it just felt... right. Like I had to.

Once they had me on the ground, unable to move, I felt a small but sharp pain in the lower-right part of the back of my neck, somewhat near my right shoulder. The pain soon went from the outside to the inside as I felt the machine feel around inside my neck. It seemed like it was searching for something, but at the time, I didn't care. The only thing on my mind was the short, somewhat dull, yet unbearable pain coming from right above my shoulder. The apes let go, knowing I would not be able to move anymore. I fell limp to the ground, and let out quiet, yet deep roars of pain. While it seemed like days, the pain actually subsided after around ten seconds.

Suddenly, I couldn't remember why I was here, or where I even was. I felt a little nudge by an ape to get up, so I did. The ape guided me through the the pitch black room, until my paw hit a plank of wood. Figuring I had encountered a staircase, I stepped up on to it. The ape kept trying to push me up, so I kept going. When we reached the top of the staircase, I saw the two apes in front of me, meaning there were three in total. They led me through the hallways, checking for other apes or something. We eventually reached my cage, and they let me in. I was a little bit curious, but I decided not to question it.

They left, walking away as if nothing had happened that night. But, to me, nothing had really happened. I layed down on the floor, and tried to fall asleep, but couldn't. I ended up staying up the rest of the night, trying to put together what had happened. I eventually fell asleep, but I only ended up having a few hours of sleep.

When I woke the next morning, I was dead tired, even though I had slept in. It took me a few seconds to realize where I was. I was in the middle of a forest with apes around me. "Ahh, he's awake." One said in an accent. An ape squeezed between two other ones. He seemed to be in a hurry.

"Okay, Spyro, this is what you've been waiting for your entire life. This is why you've been in that cage all these years, and why you had to undergo your transformation. We need you to show this city that you're boss, destroying it if you have to. Understand?" A smirk crept up on my face. Destroy? That's only the least I could do. I could burn this thing to the ground, letting it's inhabitants slowly suffer to a painful death.

The worst part is, though, I actually kind of wanted to.


	4. Chapter 4

Fire.

Fire everywhere.

It was a pleasure to burn, a pleasure to destroy. A pleasure to watch the innocent lives wash away right in front of my eyes.

I knew this was sick and twisted, yet for some reason, it felt right. Wait, no, it didn't feel right... yet it didn't feel wrong... it just felt like I [had] to. It felt oddly satisfying, and each time I stopped for even a second, I craved to continue. To make the creatures below me beg for mercy, and watch as their final wishes burn away like their corpses.

I couldn't hit the entire city at once, so I had some apes helping me along, clawing their way through what was left of the city, if there even was anything. Every once in awhile, a creature would slash at my foot, which was more annoying than it was painful, but it was just enough to make me aim for them personally until they were gone, the action only taking merely a second. I felt unstoppable, like I could do anything. I most likely could.

After about an hour, the whole city was a bunch of ashes lying on top of dirt and stones that didn't get hit. To me, it was a beautiful sight.

[A year later]

I had burned more locations that I can count, even put a few on lockdown, letting the creatures inside rot, or die trying to escape. I had grown much bigger, and more powerful, yet I had obtained many scars from enemies. The adult dragons were usually the toughest to pick off, especially when in groups, because they would fly around me and attack me. They weren't powerful to cause anything major, though, as they were still only about a third the size of me, and much less powerful. Now, at this point, I didn't [feel] practically unstoppable, I [was] practically unstoppable.

I was getting ready to take over one of the few cities that still existed, when an ape walked over to me and told me to bring my head down so he didn't have to scream at the top of his lungs.

"Listen, we just gathered intelligence that the four guardians have been training a dragon to defeat you. You know who the guardians are, right?" I shook my head no. "Well, as their name implies, they guard this world or something, to make sure it doesn't fall into pure chaos. They obviously haven't been doing a great job, am I right?" He chuckled to himself. "Anyways, I just wanted you to be careful with this dragon. We don't know how well they trained him or her. Just... watch out, okay? Okay." He went back to what he was doing. I lifted my head back up, realizing that if I stretched up high enough, I could see the city I was about to conquer. As usual, the apes stayed behind for awhile while I continued making advances toward the city.

I got to the edge of the city, when I realized it was empty, most likely evacuated. Still, I searched for a few minutes, yet found nothing. I could swear I smelled something, something... alive. It was only one scent, meaning only one lifeform around me. It wasn't much, but it was better than nothing. I continued looking around, until I felt something sharp yet tiny grip my neck. It tickled a bit, causing me to throw my head back in attempt to throw the thing off. Still, it clung on, the ticklish feeling beginning to turn into a nagging pain. I didn't want this thing on me much longer, so I slammed the back of my neck into the side of a building. It hurt a bit, but it was enough to do what I was hoping it would do. I turned around to see a small black dragoness around the size that I used to be. I didn't care at the time, and was hungry for blood. I went to breathe fire to end the life of the creature in front of me, but before the fire could reach, the dragonness was out of my sight. I went to look around for her a bit more, when suddenly I felt her land on my shoulder. While I couldn't see it, I knew she was climbing around there. Her movements suggested she was looking for something. I managed to shake her off, causing her to fall to the ground. Before she could get back up, I took a mild swipe at her with my paw, causing her to skid across the ragged stone ground, hitting another building. When she got back up again, I could now see deep-looking scratches on her face. I was getting ready to swipe again, when she suddenly sunk into the ground and disappeared from sight. Confused, I looked around for her a bit more, when suddenly, I felt her on my back again, yet this time, each step she took, she dug her claws as deep as possible into my back. It wasn't very painful, but the problem was, now I couldn't get her off, and I couldn't reach her with my tail, either. She kept looking for what she had been searching for earlier, and I guess she found it, because she suddenly stopped moving around so much. I felt her lift up her forepaws, but didn't feel her set them down again. Well, I kind-of did, but it was dull, as if there was something in-between it. I felt her hit the thing, and suddenly felt a blast of numbing pain come from my shoulder. I felt her hop off me as the ground began coming towards me, ever so slowly. It felt like I was... shrinking. Getting smaller.

I suddenly felt no need to kill anymore, no need for violence. No reason to have done the crimes I had committed. I was down to eye-level with her now, and suddenly felt deeply tired. It was as if I was there, yet I was somewhere else, far, far away.

My legs began to wobble and shake, as I felt weaker and weak. I managed to stare deeply into the dragoness's eyes, trying to convey some sort of message, a message asking for help. A message that would show my true self. It felt like years, but it was only a few seconds before my legs finally buckled beneath me and I met the ground, personally.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for being late. I actually finished it around normal time, just never got around to posting it. But, here it is!**

I could have sworn it was a look of desperation in his eyes.

It took me a minute to process what had just happened in front of me.

_I leapt up on to the giant dragon's shoulder for a third time, this time digging my claws into his flesh a bit so I had grip, and wouldn't fall off again. The dragon didn't flinch, I guess for him this was about as painful as a thin needle. Even though he didn't appear to be in pain, he definitely knew I was on his shoulder, because he began trying to shake me off. I held on, knowing I had to start digging around here. A few of the apes on our side had snuck into the base of our enemy, and inserted a 'button' into his flesh that was attached to a small needle that entered his vein. The reason why they didn't hit the button right then is because he wasn't in his accelerated adult form yet, and the drug that would go directly into his bloodstream could be lethal when he wasn't fully grown yet._

_I dug around a bit, but the dragon never showed any signs of pain. Maybe this dragon couldn't feel pain, physical or mental. _

_Eventually I reached this plastic red thing that had a metal ring for the base. I don't know why, but I hesitated for a moment. Once I came back to reality, I slammed down on the button, jumped off the dragon, and glided down to the ground for a smooth landing. I turned around to face the dragon, who was, in fact, shrinking. I wasn't told what the drug would do, but I was satisfied with the results. At least, I was having fun watching the terror of the skies become powerless in front of my very eyes. At least, I was, until his eyes began to take color. Amber irises and crisp black pupils. His scales began to change color, two. From a glowing dark blue to a radiant purple. He had turned out to be my size, but a little bigger, possibly an inch taller. I was waiting to see what would happen next, when he suddenly looked into my eyes. The look wasn't an evil glare, it was more of a... cry for help. I was about to say something, when he passed out on the spot. I stood there, in all silence, trying to figure out what just happened._

Once my mind came back to earth, I ran over to the limp body of the teenage dragon in front of me. I decided to check for vital signs; I took his pulse by putting my paw on a certain place on his neck. His heartrate was at about 180 bpm, and I had no idea if that was good or bad, the only medical training I ever got was for treating wounds, how to know if someone is drunk or high, and, checking for vital signs. I was never told anything about heartrate. I next checked if he was breathing; I put a paw in front of his muzzle. I felt a warm, soft breeze on my paw every 4-5 seconds. I was pretty sure that was normal. Earlier, I was told to stay here and wait for help to transport the dragon, as the drug also had a strong sedative within in that would keep him in an unconscious state for days. I knew I had to defy the order, because it was possible that the dragon had backup and they would be coming shortly. The plan for today had been thought up in a few minutes, so there were many flaws within it, that being one of them. I quickly began trying to pick up the dragon; my attempts were useless because he was quite heavy.

I could practically hear the enemy now. That, or it was in my head. Still, I wanted to get the dragon out of here, just in case in _was_ real. I pushed my snout underneath the side of him - it took a bit of will power to do it, since he was kind of fat - and tried lifting my head. It took all my strength to do it, but I successfully lifted him up. I let him slide onto my back, his paws over my shoulders, so I had a way to hold him on. I didn't want him sliding off my back and falling mid-flight, that would ruin everything.

I took to the skies, holding his paws with mine. It was hard to stay in the air, but I knew I had to keep going. I craned my neck back, and realized I had escaped in the nick of time. The area where I had been standing was now surrounded by apes, weapons drawn, angry that I just took down their most powerful weapon. I knew there was no going back now. I had to keep going until my body wouldn't let me anymore, and then a bit more.

After a few hours of exausting flight, I could see the temple ahead of me through the clouds. I was relieved. At around the first quarter of the trip, I just stopped thinking and let my wings take over, hardly knowing where I was going.

In my tiredness, I nearly missed the edge of the landing pad of the temple, grabbing onto it and using all the strenth I had to pull myself up while keeping the dragon on my back I ended up collapsing onto the stone surface, the purple dragon landing next to me in basically the same position that I was in; on his side with his paws splayed out. I knew that I had to drag him inside so the others would see him. Wait, they were most likely out trying to find me. Well, knowing they would return to the temple eventually, I felt no stress as I let unconciousness take over.

I slowly woke to find myself on a stone surface. I had no idea why I was here, at least I didn't until I turned over to face an unconcious purple dragon about my size. It was slowly coming back to me, until I realized the others were still out there, looking me. I was wondering which would get me in less trouble; leaving the dragon here and find them earlier than if they came back by themselves, or staying here to watch the dragon. I decided to go with my gut and stay in place, because either way, the guardians were going to be pissed. I grabbed the dragon by the horn, and tried my best to drag him inside. His horns tasted like moldy bread, but I couldn't have cared less. Once I got his whole body under a roof, nothing sticking out into the sunlight, I let go. I figured the guardians would probably want me to put him in a cage or something. But, for some reason, I didn't want to. I felt like he needed to be washed up. I began dragging him to the bathroom, when I realized something.

I cared for this dragon.


	6. Chapter 6

"Cynder!? Are you here!?"

I was hanging out in my room, looking out the window, letting go on life a bit, temporarily letting everything that is causing stress in my life go away. I just stared into the now much-lighter fog, light enough that I could see the tips of a few trees. I was close to falling asleep right there, letting my head rest on the hard, stone windowsill, when a familiar voice snapped me out of my trance. It was Terrador. I quickly gathered my thoughts together, and suddenly remembered; I had disobeyed the orders on the guardians, an they were looking for me. I don't know exactly why, but for a second I thought about flying out the window. I shook the thoughts away, and shouted, "Yes, I'm here!" as I bounded out of my room and into the room which led to the exit. I found Terrador and the other guardians standing at the entrance, stern looks on there faces. Befors they could begin some big lecture, I quickly said, "Look, I can explain. At least let me get out what actually happened before you jump to any conclusions. Please." I gave them the best hatchling eyes I could.

While that didn't seem to change anything, they still nodded, and Volteer said, in a low growl, "You better have a good explanation for this."

With a sigh of relief, I said, "Believe me, once you hear this, you'll be glad I did what I did."

I told them, in a rather serious tone now, about why I left the scene. I told them that he had tons of backup, which obviously didn't have a one hit defeat button.

"But get this," I continued, "I don't know if the button was supposed to do this, but when I hit it, instead of just passing out and turning into one big lump of dragon, he instead began shrinking! Shrinking so fast I could actually see it physically happening! He eventually shrunk until he was about my size. As if that wasn't strange enough, he changed color, too! He used to be a very dark shade of blue, but he turned into a beaming purple! His eyes changed color, too! They were just stark white at first, but they actually turned normal, amber in color to be exact..." I trailed off as I noticed the guardians begin to whisper to each other, somewhat confused looks on their faces. I could have sworn I heard the word purple.

They eventually realized that I had stopped talking and turned toward me again, waiting for me to speak.

I continued what I was saying, on how and why I brought the dragon here, to the temple. They asked for me to show them where he is, so I told them to follow me. I began making my way to the cage I had put him in, which, by the way, also has one shackle on the wall, which I attached to his left ankle. The whole cage was practically everything proof, at least to everything he could do in his power. But, still, I would feel a bit safer if the guardians approved of it, so I was glad they were here now.

"Well, I'm proud that you actually took responsibility for once," Cyril began, "and you did everything right, but you forgot one thing. If he tries to escape when he wakes up, and somehow gets through the restraints, then what? I know he's in a cage and all, but he may break through that, too. We need one last precaution. A distraction."

"What do you mean?" _What could possibly distract him that wouldn't hurt him or kill him?_

"Wait here for a second." He said, and walked out of the room. He came back a minute later, holding a piece of paper by his teeth. I could tell by the sight of it that it had something written on it. He set it down on the ground so I could get a better look at it.

In messy writing, it read:

_3 leaves of Draconol, dried & crushed._

"I need you to go to the pharmacy and ask for this. It's basically catnip, but instead of affecting cheetahs, it affects dragons. They may ask you why you need it, since it's technically a drug. The only reason why it's legal is because it has many purposes, and has practically no harmful side affects. Anyways, just tell them who you are, and they'll give it to you. When you get it, it will be in a little baggie, and will look like dark, green leaves. DO NOT open the bag, especially in mid-air. Upon smelling the strong smell of the Draconol, the effects will immediately take place, and you will crash to the ground. This is why we're using the stuff on this dragon. As soon as he wakes up, he will smell the stuff in front of him, and turn all loopy. So, you understand? DON'T OPEN THE BAG."

"Yes," I replied, annoyed. "I get it. Pick up the stuff, don't open the bag. See ya." I quickly picked up the piece of paper and flew out the temple exit before they could say anything more.

**I don't really know what the temple looks like, since I really only played Dawn of the Dragon, and read the story of the other two on the Spyro wiki. Anyways, sorry if I didn't get the structure of the temple correct. **

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**~MonstaWolf**


	7. Chapter 7

It took me awhile to actually realize I was awake.

You know, when you're awake, but you're still not there, and all of a sudden your brain realizes you're just laying there, eyes closed, not doing anything, and tells you to snap out of your trance.

Anyways, once I gained full consciousness, I felt a rush of adrenaline, fused with happiness, and just felt good in general. My eyes burst open for me to see that I was bound to the wall by a shackle at the moment, though, I didn't really care. I just felt... happy.

Turned my head to find a small pile of crushed, green leaves in front of me. As I got closer, the feeling became a bit more intense. Everything was rushing by me, the next thing I knew, I had my face pushed into the pile, inhaling the wonderful scent that fueled my strange, but great happiness. A few seconds later, I was on my back, the leaves right underneath my snout. I seemed to lose my senses, and just become indulged in the sensation the leaves created. I couldn't stop myself; it was too much fun, whatever it was.

The sensation seemed to wear down a little bit, and no matter how much I seemed to sniff the leaves, the sensation never rose again.

I had a bit more control over my actions now, but I found myself leaning against the wall, just enjoying the somewhat different after-effects of the leaves.

The next thing I knew, a black dragoness walked in front of my cell, looking a bit startled. I couldn't have cared less at the moment, I was too into the sensation of 'happiness' to really care about much right now.

She walked out of the room, and came back in seconds later with a bigger dragon. They took a look at me, then the leaves. They whispered a few things to each other. I could hear it a bit, but couldn't understand a thing tbey were saying. After a few minutes of their discussion, the red one decided to open my cell door. I was still too 'happy' to do anything right now. He just came over and brushed the leaves outside of the cage, and walked back out. The effects of the leaves had worn off enough by now that I was actually able to speak, but not enough that I could really think before I spoke.

"Hey, where are you going? You gotta try sniffing that stuff it's great! For some reason, this mean chain is keeping me attached to the wall. Can you put it on time out? I feel like it needs a time out. And- hey, where are you going?" The dragon gave me a confused look, shut the door, and whispered a few things to the other dragons. They left, leaving the red dragon just sitting there, wathing me. A few minutes later, the smaller black dragon came back into the room, and sat down next to him. I didn't know why they didn't just let me out of here in the first place.

After about fifteen minutes of strange comments, the feeling subsided, and I felt a bit more normal again. It took me a few minutes after that to interpret my surroundings, and a few minutes after that to actually react. I couldn't remember exactly what happened, the only thing in my memory after I was hit with the strange beam is passing out in front of... the black dragon! That's it, she must've captured me, but why?

I decided I should ask her why I'm here, or, more importantly, where 'here' is. I didn't know exactly how to ask this, so I just put the question straight out.

"Hey, who are you? Where am I, and why am I in this cage?"

They didn't seem to understand what I was saying, because they seemed a bit confused, when I realized; they couldn't understand me. It was just coming out as growls. At that moment, I just shut down, giving up all hope. If they couldn't understand me, I was most likely never going to get out of here. I sat down on my haunches, and looked down at the ground.

Ignitus and I watched as the dragon emitted a series of growls. They were a little bit deep, yet they didn't seem... aggressive. I turned to Ignitus.

"You'd figure he would've said something by now, seeing that he's in a cage and all. I mean, look at him, he even looks a bit depressed."

"Be patient," Ignitus replied, "there is a chance he doesn't know our language. After all, he was raised by apes."

"That's it! Maybe some of our apes could be translators!"

"Great idea, Cynder, I actually think we should try that."

"Well, duh, I didn't say it becuase I felt like it.

It took us a little bit to find apes that weren't working on anything, but, eventually we found one. He said he was about to go do something, but that it wasn't too important. Without thinking twice, I grabbed him roughly by the arm and brought him along with us.

"Okay," the ape said, "why did you want me to come over here?"

Before I could reply, Ignitus answered the question. "The dragon we took down was raised by apes, hence, only knows their native language. We were wondering if you could translate for us?"

The ape took a glance at the caged, depressed, and confused dragon, and said, "Sure, I'll be happy to help. I want to figure out his motives as much as anybody."

"...right," I replied, "So, first off, ask him if he can understand what you're saying."

I sat in my cell and watched as the two dragons spoke to an ape. I didn't understand; how could an ape choose to switch sides like this? How could they be against their own kind?

As if that didn't confuse me enough, he actually began speaking. Speaking words. Words I could understand.

"Do you understand me? Can you understand what I am saying?"

I had no idea where I was, or why I was here, but I was suddenly torn on whether I should stay here, or try to get as far away from here as possible. I felt that if I stayed here, I could be potentially risking my life. But still, all I can remember in life is being kept in a cell.

A cell.

I'm in a cell.

My life is in a cell.

I felt like I wanted to break down, just give up on doing anything in my controlled life, when I came back to reality.

The ape had actually spoken to me. He was on the other side, so there was a small chance of him understanding me.

I cleared my throat, raised my head up to face the three creatures standing in front of my cell, and said:

"Yes. I can understand you. Can you understand me?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, MonstaWolf here! I just wanted to wish you all a happy thanksgiving! **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

The ape looked at me for a second, and I couldn't tell if he was confused, surprised, or what. He just stood there, for a second, studying me, even though days seemed to pass. After a short silence, he seemed to make up his mind about something, because he seemed a little bit more confident than before. He opened his mouth to speak, and said an ever-so-simple, "Yes."

I had to think for a second about what to say, and how to say it, because I didn't want to seem hostile. Yet, I didn't want to seem passive, either, because that could be just as bad. I didn't know these beings, and wouldn't trust them until I felt I could.

I tried my best to temporarily throw away my emotions, to try to eliminate any tone in my voice. It was kind of hard to rid the small amount of excitement I had from actually having someone understand me, but I had to try to hide it.

I cleared my throat. "Where am I? Why am I here?"

The ape then turned to the two dragons by his side. He said something to them, and their faces turned a bit more serious. Was it something I said? Had I done something wrong and not even known it? I thought about it, and I couldn't figure out what I had done to make him do that.

"What do you mean, he doesn't remember? How could he not remember all the actions he did? All the destrouction he caused? All the lives... he..." I trailed off as I felt Ignitus's tail lay softly on my shoulder.

He looked at me, and said, "Cynder, I'm as confused as you are right now, but don't take it out on him. He's just the translator. I think we should take a break, maybe get a few cheetahs to go on security. We need to think about this before we talk to him any more." He turned to the ape. "Tell him that... tell him that we'll be back. Soon."

I feel as if I've done something wrong. They walked out, telling me that they'll be back soon. They left some ceatures with yellow fur in-charge. They are standing up, right outside my cage, weilding bows. Had to clear my mind, calm myself down. Freaking out was going to get me nowhere. Yet, it's not like I was going anywhere anytime soon. I was shackled, in a cage, with guards watching my every move. I had only asked a simple question or two, and they suddenly decide to leave. I tried speaking to the guards, resulting in them ignoring me. I decided not to annoy them, because that would lead to nothing as well. I decided to sit back and relax, seeing as this could end up being awhile.

"It doesn't make any sense," said a rather troubled Volteer as he paced around the four other dragons, "How could he just 'forget?' Is it possible he's faking it?"

Cyril zoned out for a few seconds, obviously thinking. "That could be, but we've got to think of other possibilities first. Confusing the dragon is the last thing we want to do here."

I spoke up. "Maybe it has to do with that stuff the moles made?"

Cyril gave me a stern look. "Well, Cynder," he began, "If you had been paying attention, you would've heard me say that the moles told me there is no possible way that could have happened. The stuff is simply a very strong sedative, and that's it."

I couldn't let this go. "If I'm recalling correctly, you weren't there to actually see the effects of the sedative, were you?"

Cyril's expression turned angry, and Terrador could see that if he didn't intervene quickly, we were going to begin going nowhere fast. Before Cyril could say something, he quickly said, "Now, Cynder, you didn't have to say it like that. But, on the other paw, she does have a point, Cyril. She only briefly described what she saw at the scene, maybe if we heard a better description, we could come up with a more accurate answer."

Cyril grunted, still a little bit intrigued by my tone earlier. The four of them turned to me, and Ignitus said, "Alright Cynder, you've got the spotlight. Tell us; what exactly did you see that day?"

They sat patiently as I tried my best to gather my thoughts today. I was having trouble finding them, when I began seeing the event unfold in my head. It was all so real. It was like I was there, like I could feel it. Like I could almost touch it...

I came back to reality when I felt two paws, one on each shoulder. I felt lightheaded, and was shaking a bit. After a few seconds I realized the paws were actually lifting me up, trying to keep me off the ground. I regained control of my body and sat down on the ground, sitting up. I realized the paws belonged to Terrador and Volteer as they stopped lifting me up. Ignitus sat in front of me, looked me in the eyes, and said, "Cynder, are you okay?"

I had no recollection of the past few seconds, so I asked, "What happened?"

"You passed out for a couple of seconds, and must've not realized it."

I simply said, "Oh." I really didn't have much else to say.

Cyril spoke up, a bit of worry in his voice. "Do you have any idea towards why you may have passed out?"

I thought about it for a second. "Well, when I began thinking about what I saw a few days ago, it suddenly felt so real, like I was actually there, experiencing it all over again."

Ignitus let out a soft, confused grunt and said, "Well, maybe you need a break. Maybe we all do."

It was midnight, and everyone but me was asleep. I couldn't help but think about the guest in our temple.

I got up out of my bed, stretched and yawned, and walked out of my room. I silently made my way past the door that led to Ignitus' s room, then Cyril's, Terrador's, and Volteer's. I made it to the hallway that held the door to the cage. I crept down the stone hallway, knowing that the room with the cage was at the very end. I made it to the door, and nudged it open. There were no guards in here, as they were at the entrance of the temple. I slid into the room, until I saw the cage. I walked in front of it, and was able to see the 'beast' in front of me sleeping. I could hear him snoring as well, which actually made him seem less like a 'beast.' He was actually kind of cute.

I sat on my haunches and just watched him sleep and snore peacefully. I know some may find it creepy, but I kind of liked it.

It felt... nice, in a way.


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up with a start. It was dark out, so I figured I must've woke up early. I settled down to go back to sleep, when I heard a soft noise coming from right outside my cell. I let my eyes slowly adjust to the near pitch blackness of the room which held my cell, the only light being the small amount coming from the moon, shining through the window. I couldn't determine if it was my imagination or what, but I could see the faint outline of a black dragoness on the ground outside my cage. Wait, there were white horns. She was definitely real, the color of the horns helped me see the rest of the dragon better. The dragon was sleeping just outside my cage. I had no idea why this was happening, so I decided to leave the dragon alone and go back to sleep. I curled up on the floor again, and fell asleep pretty quickly.

I slowly awoke, the side of my face in a small puddle of drool, to realize I had fallen asleep while watching the confined dragon. Hoping nobody saw me while I was sleeping, I quickly got up, and silently sprinted to my bedroom. Luckily, it was still a little early, and nobody was up just yet. I hoped to catch a few more minutes of sleep before I had to actually had to be part of the world. I knew that wasn't going to happen, though, as I was already fully awake. My bed wasn't even warm, either. I had left the blankets all scrunched up when I got up last night. Realizing it wasn't worth the effort, I got up, stretched again (even though it didn't even have any effect), and softly padded out of my room. None of the guardians were out of their rooms just yet; they were probably in the midst of opening their eyes. The temple, however, was far from empty.

During the war, the temple was pretty much unoccupied at all times. However, after the guardians found out I had captured the dragon, they began to seek shelter here again, and so did most of the apes, cheetahs, and moles from the war. The temple was quite big, so we even ended up having room left over for more. After a few days, the temple filled up, and now it's almost impossible to be in the temple by myself, unless I go at night.

I slowly cracked my eyes open to end up closing them again; the sudden exposure to light wasn't exactly what you would call pleasent. My foreleg was a bit sore; I must have slept on it wrong. Well, nothing I could do about it now. I slowly began trying to adjust my eyes to the light, and eventually succeded. I tried to stretch the best I could, but it was kind of hard with a shackle around my hind leg. I could tell it was late in the morning, which was good, because the day would go by faster.

I thought about what happened last night, and possibly why. Was the dragoness on guard, and fell asleep? There's really no other explanation for it. Well, there is one other... no, I doubt it. There is no way that could ever happen. Or could it?

Hours passed, boring ones, and I was close to falling asleep until I heard footsteps coming toward my door. There were voices, multiple. It took me a few moments, but I soon recognized the voices; it was the ape I had talked to the other day, and the black dragoness.

They stepped into the room, and I saw a small crack of a smile on the dragoness's face.

They talked for a few more minutes, until eventually the ape turned to me. "Just checkin' in, how are you holding up in there?"

I was near furious at that comment. "What do you mean, 'How am I holding up?' I've been locked in a cell for pretty much my whole life. But no, I'm fine." I said the last sentence as sarcastically as possible.

He turned to the dragoness, said something, got a reply, and turned to me. "Look, I know you're angry. We're going to get things cleared up. But you have to listen to me. You don't know as much as you think you do, and I'm going to tell you things you may not like to hear. I can't tell you right now, but I will later in the day. I promise. Oh, and just in case you didn't know, I'm only a translator. This is all coming from her." He pointed over to the dragoness.

I had to bite my tongue to stop myself from saying, 'I knew that, I'm not an idiot,' but to be honest, I didn't know. I simply nodded my head, and turned back to face the side of my cage that was against the wall.

Later. Everything had to be later. Why couldn't they just tell me now? What's wrong with now? They're probably trying to get into my mind. They probanly think I'll go crazy sometime soon. I'll show them.

I regretted thinking those thoughts when they returned about an hour later, mostly out of pure anticipation as to what they were going to say. As usual, they talked for a few minutes, until the ape turned to me. He took a deep breath in, and a deep one out.

"So, listen. We are not the same beings you have been with all your life. In fact, we are their enemies." He paused for dramatic effect. "Now, I'm going to tell you a short story that will explain everything you want to know. I know some of it will be confusing, saddening even, but I need to trust that you won't interrupt me. Am I clear on that?"

I have to admit, I was a little scared at what words would escape the ape's mouth. Well, escape the dragoness's mouth, but you know what I mean. "Y-Yes."

"Okay, good. Now, let's start from the beginning," I sat on my haunches, ready to just sit back and listen. "So, you are correct, when you say you were raised by apes. Your egg was stolen from whoever your mother and father were before you were born, so you have no recollection of them. The apes hatched you, and, from what I heard, kept you in a cell all your life, correct me if I'm wrong," I nodded, indicating that he was correct. "Okay, so I've got the story right so far." The ape turned to the black dragoness, who fed him some more information. "So, I don't know how they did it, but they somehow... well... how do I say this... turned you evil. I don't know if you remember it or not, but you ended up destroying many cities... many villages... forests... lives..." he trailed off for a second, trying to regain his composure. He cleared his throat and continued what he was saying. "Anyways, Cynder here" -he pointed to the dragoness next to him, indicating that she was Cynder- "defeated you, and we put you in here as a safety measure.

This couldn't be true. They had to be messing with me. But, yet, he seemed to be telling the truth. "It can't be true; I don't believe you... I... you..." I was letting out my anger out at him, while a single tear helped carry my sadness down my face. I was feeling a range of emotions, I even ended up laughing for half a second, then went back to sobbing softly.

"I'm sorry, but it is true. I-" he cut off as Cynder tapped him on the shoulder. She said a few things to him, and they walked out of the room, leaving me alone.

How could this be true? I would never do something like that. And how could I not remember? They have to just be trying to get into my mind. It couldn't be true. Yet, it all seems true, and sort of adds up.

Could it be? Could I have done those things?

**I don't exactly know how else to put this, but it is now Cynder's POV**

"So, I told him the story, and he kind of... broke down. He got mad, sad, and even laughed a little... I'm worried. It would be a lot easier if he knew our language. Perhaps if we taught him it... nevermind, I'm getting off topic. Anyway, he seemed to want to be alone, so we left him. What I'm wondering is, what should I do next?" I explained what happened to Volteer, the only guardian in the temple at the time, since the others had to go out to deal with some fight that happened between a few cheetahs. Apparently, on of them decided to light something on fire, and it began slowly spreading, or something. I don't know.

Volteer looked thoughtful for a second. "Well, first we have to wait for him to accept the fact that this happened, and then I guess we'll... um... I don't really know. I guess we could try letting him out of the cell, see how that turns out. I'll have to ask the guardians beforehand."

"Sounds reasonable."

**So, I'm wondering what I should do next. I'm starting to realize that this story is getting boring, and I want to make it a bit more... enjoyable. I don't know how else to put it. I'm thinking about skipping to a few years later, but I want to hear what you think.**

**Thanks,**

**~MonstaWolf**


	10. Chapter 10

[Spyro's POV]

My thoughts kept me awake most of the night. I was beating myself up over what I had done, and I didn't even hear the story in detail yet, not that I wanted to. I eventually fell into a deep sleep around midnight, allowing the very few salty tears on my face to finally dry up.

I saw a city. A thriving one, in fact. It seemed to be at it's peak years, the various species working together in harmony. It was almost like a fairy tale, except more realistic. More modern. It all seemed so perfect, when suddenly the moving image of the beautiful city turned into a broken down landscape. There were many bodies, or, living beimgs about to turn to corpses. Fire everywhere. It was like a horror movie, but yet all so real. It was like I was there, with all the... I don't even want to describe it. Then, in a split second, I was facing a mirror. But, while the reflection was mimicking me, the actual reflection didn't look like me. It was my shape and size, but was... different. It was a much darker shade of purple, had grey horns, and the eyes... the eyes were glowing white. It seemed fake, but yet was also hyper-realistic. I went to poke the mirror, and was suddenly sucked into it like a black hole. I fell into an endless blackness, screaming at the top of my lungs.

I woke up, screaming, when I suddenly realized it was a dream. I didn't have much time to get over it, though, because I realized I was sitting in a moving object. I went to look around, when I suddenly felt a burst of pain come from my head. It went away quickly, as I sunk into the blackness that began to cave in around me.

[Cynder's POV]

I yawned as I slowly awoke from a good night's sleep. For once, it actualy felt great getting up and out of bed, which almost never happens. I felt well-rested.

I walked out of my room and down the hallway, which led to the single lobby of the temple. It was pretty much empty, which is unusual at this time of day.

I heard a bit of commotion coming from the hallway which held the dragon, causing me to immediately begin to walk down it. I peered into the room, and it was then I realized: He was gone.

I felt a paw on my shoulder, causing me to whip around. It was Ignitus, and his face was practically screaming that he's tired. "He's gone, Cynder. We don't know exactly why, but we found ape tracks on thw floor near his cage. I don't know if you know how serious this is, but it's serious enough that we're questioning a few of the apes on our side right now. It's serious enough that if we don't get him back, the 'event' could happen again." I knew exactly what he meant when he said 'event,' and I'd rather not repeat it.

I ran toward the closest open window, and jumped out of it. I fell for a few seconds, and eventually spread my wings and began flying. I flew close the the ground, hoping that if anyone came after me, I would be hard to see. I heard Ignitus shout my name a few times, and that was the last I saw or heard of him for awhile.

Him, or anyone else.

[Spyro's POV]

I woke up again, this time in a cell. But this one was different. It felt... familiar. I was trying to understand what was so familiar about it until it clicked.

I was in my old cell.

Why did I let myself be lied to? I knew that what they had said wasn't true. What I did know was that they were finally getting to me; I had believed that lie with all my heart, just to find that it was fake. At least I knew now that it wasn't just apes, there were also cheetahs, moles, and even other dragons after me. Why me? Why did everyone want me? What's so special about me?

Where they on the same side? Were they against each other, but both want to use me for something? Were the dragons telling the truth?

I had to get out of here. Just being in here made me stressed out, causing me to think rapidly like that. I tried calming myself down, but couldn't. My instincts were telling me to get out of here, and I couldn't just ignore them. I couldn't stand being isolated anymore; I had to find a way out, yet couldn't. I had lost control, and was freaking out. I was clenching my teeth, pulling and pushing on the same sets of bars over and over again.

in·san·i·ty

inˈsanədē/

noun

-Doing the same thing over and over again, expecting different results.


	11. Chapter 11

[Cynder's POV]

I soared through the skies for hours, ignoring the eventual pain that began from my wing tips, and spread to my ribcage. I knew exactly what I was looking for; I just didn't know exactly where it was. I had picked up a strong scent of apes when I had entered the scene earlier, and I knew that they must've taken him to the mountains. I didn't know where that specific moutain was, let alone an area with mountains in general. I knew asking the citizens of Warfang wouldn't be much help; most of them were born here, and never really left. As for the ones that did, they found new life in other cities. I was way out of Warfang now, flying over a one of the greenest forests I had seen in a long time. Most of the forests around Warfang were dull and had lost some saturation, but this one seemed full of life. It was nice for a change.

I knew I was going to have to rest soon, before I simply dropped out of the sky. I knew it would be a bit dangerous sleeping here, but I figured if I didn't fall asleep I would be fine. I brought my wings in, let myself fall for a few seconds, then brought them back out just before I hit the ground, ending in a rather cool-looking landing. Too bad nobody was around to see it.

Only then did I realize how tired I really was. I sat down on my haunches, panting. I let my wings slack and go limp, which stopped the pain in my ribs and back. I couldn't stop panting though, and my breathing just became more rapid. My head began to feel weightless, and yet I didn't have the strength to keep it up. I fell backwards onto the grass, still breathing quite heavily. I tried to take a deep breath, but couldn't. I the world around me began to turn fuzzy as I lay there, not even trying to get up. The last thing I saw were some cheetahs looking down at me, concerned looks on their faces.

[Spyro's POV]

I kept tugging at the bars over and over again, my hope slowly dying. I kept tugging on them though, waiting for them to eventually bend. They had to give eventually. It was when I noticed that there weren't even teeth marks in them that I stopped. This wasn't going to do me any good.

I dragged myself to the corner of the cell, feeling depressed. I was never gonna get out of here and I knew it. How could I have believed what those dragons were saying? How could I have been such an idiot?

That depression turned to rage, and the more I thought about it, the angrier I got. I felt the rage slowly bubbling up inside me.

I opened my mouth to curse, to let out all my rage vocally, but something else happened. A flame about half my size came from my mouth, a cracked-sounding roar along with it. I kept going with it, eventually burning a hole in the wall. Once the rage was gone, and I felt satisfaction, the flame subsided, causing me to cough out thick, black smoke, the smoke causing me to cough even more. I would have to think about what just happened later, because now there were some apes looking through the hole, ready to attack. I leapt at them before they were ready, but didn't know what to do afterwards. I never learned to fight, so I guess I would have to do whatever came to mind. I swung my claws at them, striking one on the arm and missing the other. The one I hit flinched back, while the other swung his weapon at me. I ducked, making the weapon hook around my left horn. I brought my head away from the ape, causing the weapon to be ripped right out of his paws. To make sure it couldn't be used against me, I stomped my paw on the weapon, snapping it, and causing it to be practically unusable. The ape was now dazed, so I took the advantage. I dug my claws into his chest, deep enough to kill the ape instantaneously. One down, one to go. Before I could turn around, the ape had already latched it's claws into my wing, going through it. It hurt like hell, and as if that wasn't bad enough, he tugged on it, creating a hole about a fourth the size of my wing. That pain turned to rage as I got on my forepaws for half a second, allowing me to kick backwards. The ape was sent into a wall, knocked unconscious. I was on all four paws again, ready to fight the many more apes that had now flooded through the door way. As of now, most of the blood on the floor was mine, but that would soon change. I had to get out if here, I could tell it was beginning to drive me insane.

I kept going from ape to ape, all while trying to force myself to not enjoy the bloodshed. I had to force myself to not be too brutal, to do just enough to get out of this place. I would get a noticeable cut every once in awhile, but for the most part, I ended up getting through the dozen apes that were in the room pretty swiftly. I knew I couldn't waste any time, so I sprinted out of the room to begin trying to find my way out, before too many apes caught up.

Back in my old cell, I could see the exit quite clearly with the view of the section I had. If I could get somewhere in here that I recognized, I would practically be free. But the question was: How long would it take? How many apes would I have to go through? Would I make it?

I knew that there was no other option, and that I literally had nothing to lose.

**Hey readers,**

**I just wanted to let you know that I will be writing one big chapter over the holidays, to release next year. Don't worry, it's not that far away!**

**~MonstaWolf**


End file.
